Dazed and confused
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Throttle, Vinny, and Modo are seventeen and eighteen years old. They have fought in the war, killed countless enemies and earned a rep as the baddest of the bad. now it's time to tackle their next challenge. High school.
1. Chapter 1

They walked into the buliding with an impending sense of doom.

A rarity for them considering their former line of work as soldiers. The three alien mice silently moved through the deserted hall ways up to the office where they were supposed to get their schedules and talk to one of the counselors that Stoker had appointed to them while they attended classes with the humans on Earth.

"I don't like this place." The youngest of the three said as his ears flattened back against his powder white furred head. The two older aliens looked at him over their broad shoulders and exchanged a look with each other.

They had all been anxious these past nine days since landing on Earth with their legal guardian. They had objected to being placed here far, _far_ from their home planet and the war going on there. But Stoker had been adamant that right now this was the best thing for them.

He had even tried to argue with them that they would have fun, meet girls exct.

They hadn't been impressed. After all they were soldiers first and foremost. Why the hell did they need to have fun and meet girls for? They preferred fighting and killing over that namby pamby 'I have feelings' bullshit that every teen their age went through.

"We don't like it either Vin, but Stoker said he'd _shoot_ us if we didn't attend this school and learn something." The eldest of the three said as if that explained every reason _why_ they were there.

"We know how to kill someone with our bare hands-"

"Stoker doesn't think that constitutes a proper education-" The second oldest said in wry amusement as they passed through another door and found themselves in the middle of an office like space with several desks, potted _green_ plants and people running here and there while the three hunkered down in front of one of the potted plants that they had noticed and closely examined it.

It was what the Earthlings called a fern, a small non-flowering bush with lush dark green leaves.

The eldest pulled a leaf off of the plant and put the tip in his mouth and chewed it for a second then grabbed one of the others by the shoulder and shook him excitedly. "It's retaining water!" He nearly shouted as he thrust the small leaf towards the male on his right.

A gloved hand attached to a russet furred arm took the leaf and lifted it to dark lips so that it could be tasted. He could taste the water on his tongue the second he bit into the greenery. His scarlet eyes widening a little bit as he handed what was left of the leaf off to the other male while he picked up the potted plant and held it eye level and turned it this way and that.

Not really aware that they were being watched by the people in the office whom had finally noticed them.

One of the people, a young woman in a lavender skirt, jacket and white blouse with a strand of what looked like milky colored moon rocks around her neck walked up and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"E-Excuse me, but are you three the Thornton, Maverick and Van Wham brothers?"

They all looked up at her as their tails gave a nervous twitch.

"We are." The grey furred one said tentatively. The woman gave them a small smile and held her hand out to them.

Startled by the action the eldest placed himself in front of his younger siblings and grasped the woman's wrist. She squeaked in alarm but held herself still while he turned her hand this way and that then peered up her jacket sleeve before letting her go.

"She's unarmed." He said in a hushed tone to his younger siblings whom both peeked around him at the woman wide eyed as they recalled some of the basic information that Stoker had given them before setting them loose upon the unsusupecting planet and it's people.

_Earthlings don't usually arm themselves unless they're defending themselves- Or they're punks._ That was what Stoker had told them before letting them off of the ship. The woman gave them what could only have been an anxious looking smile, obviously a little bit rattled by their reaction to her offered hand and said in a squeaky voice.

"Uh-um... Gents, please follow me to my office. We'll talk and I'll assign someone to show you around and print out your schedules."


	2. Chapter 2

The brothers sat quietly as the woman prattled on and on about how exciting it was to have such interesting kids going to the school and how much fun they were going to have while she printed out their school schedules and told them what to expect on their first day of class in such a..._human_ oriented atmosphere.

She wasn't shy about telling them how awkward and possibly threatening some of the other kids would be around them. Which was a horrible, _horrible_ idea to tell three teens who had been relocated to another planet (against their wills) after serving several years on the front lines during a bloody war.

At which point Modo leaned forward in his seat a little bit and crooked a finger at the human chatter box, beckoning her a little closer and once she leaned in close enough whispered, "Ma'am, do you have any idea why we were sent here in the first place? I mean our guardian told you something right?"

The woman got a thoughtful look on her face then said, "All your guardian Mr. Stoker said was that your planet's environment wasn't ideal for the three of you to grow up there. Why? Is there anything in particular that I should know?"

Modo's ears twitched a little bit and he looked over at Throttle and Vinny, both of whom let out a breathy hiss and muttered a few choice oaths under their breath. Damn Stoker and his tight lipped top secret _this-isn't-any-of-your-buisness_ bullshit. He hadn't bothered to tell this woman about the war or the fact that they had fought in. Nor about the fact that they had killed.

On one hand this was understandable. He probably hadn't wanted them to be singled out for participating in the war at their young ages. But on the other hand, his idea to keep such information to himself was increadibly _dangerous_.

Not just to them but to the human children attending the school as well.

I mean, just what the hell did the old man expect them to do if they were bullied? Or threatened? Did he expect them to just suppress their instincts and training and not do something?

_Has he finally lost his mind?_ The three wondered as Modo leaned back in his chair and sighed. God what a fucking mess. Stoker was a real asshole for doing this to them and expecting them to simply go along with it.

"Uh...no-" Modo said as he got comfortable in his seat again. "Not a thing." Throttle elbowed him in the arm and gave him a funny look. Expecting Modo to honestly tell the woman that they were killers.

Frankly Modo thought that if Throttle wanted the human to know so much then he could tell her himself. Modo wasn't doing the dirty work for his bro. They could just man up and grow a pair and do it themselves as far as he was concerned.

The woman gave them a sunny smile and turned to her computer and started typing. "Okay then, you have your schedules, your maps of the school, now all that's left is to appoint soemone to show you around so that you can get the lay of the land. Do you have any preferences?"

"Preferences ma'am?"

"Yeah, like someone in particular. Male? Female-"

"Someone that doesn't run away screaming or make us feel like freaks would be nice." Throttle muttered in a sulky tone and jumped and yelped when Modoreached over and subtely slipped his hand between his younger brother's legs and dug his fingernails into Throttle's inner thigh, painfully.

The woman looked at the tan mouse as he all but scurried out of his chair and wound up sitting in his younger brother's lap, glaring at his older brother with a murderous look on his face as Modo gave the woman a charming smile. Trying his best to keep up his gentlemanly facade.

"Anyone is fine as long as they are quiet-" Modo said calmly before adding. "Our ears are sensitive so quiet is the best way to go." The woman nodded her head in understanding and went back to typing. Ten minutes later she stood up and asked them to follow her and she would introduce them to their appointed guide.

She had them follow her out one of the many back doors to a large field with white stripes and numbers on it. Where she then indicated that they should sit down on a couple of metal benches set up around the field on both sides. A second or so before she walked off towards a small group of people sitting all the way across the field on the side opposit of them and pulled a dark haired, slender bodied human and seemed to be talking to them.

A few minutes later she returned with the dark haired person and stopped a foot or so away from them and said cheerfully. "Guys this is Hanna St. John-" The woman said as she put her hands on 'Hanna's' slender shoulders.

Hanna as it turned out was a girl. A very quiet and somber girl about Modo's age in human years. She had mid back length curly dark brown hair, teal eyes with faint rings of mint green around the pupils, pale ivory skin, angelic features and a petite yet well defined body. She was tall for a female. The top of her head reaching up to Throttle's shoulders.

She was wearing a dark cotton jacket that was a mite bulky, hiding a majority of her slender frame. Her pants were old, worn, torn in various places. But they showed the girl's long shapely legs off nicely.

"Hanna these guys are the new students that you've been hearing about the past few weeks-" The woman said as she put a hand on Modo's shoulder as she introduced him before moving on to introduce his brothers. Hanna looked at them for a second then gave them an awkward smile and small hand wave. "You're going to be showing them around for a while. Isn't that nice?" The woman said cheerfully.

Giving Modo and his brothers the impression that she couldn't wait to dump them on this poor kid and leave. Hanna however didn't say anything. She just gave the woman a funny look and then made a shooing motion with her hand. The woman made a strange motion with her hands then waved and ran off, leaving Modo and his bros with Hanna. A sinking feeling settling in their guts as they started to get an inkling on why this girl was picked to show them around.

They hadn't noticed before how the woman had spoken to Hanna while making signs with her hands. But they had a pretty good idea why she would do that.

Throttle, who had always been a quick study stood up off of his bench and stepped down so that he was facing Hanna on more equal grounds and signed with his hands.

**Are you deaf?**

Hanna gave him a bashful smile and signed, **No. Not deaf. Voice was damaged in an accident. Signing is just one way to communicate.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hanna as it turned out had been injured in a car wreck when she was ten by a piece of metal that had imbedded itself in her neck. Cutting her artery and doing serious damage to her vocal cords. She'd been pulled from the wreck just barely alive and rushed to the nearsest hospital where the metal had been surgically removed. Thus saving her life.

From what Modo and his brothers gathered from the information she gave them, it was a miricle that she was still alive at all. Having an artery cut was bad buisness for a little kid. Especially for a speices as puny and weak as hers.

Still as nice as it was to carry on an intelligent conversation with someone who didn't seem the least bit bothered by their appearance, height, weight...and other things, it sort of bothered the bros that Hanna was more or less defenseless.

Both as a female and as someone who couldn't speak. It was already worrying them about what would happen if she got into trouble and couldn't scream for help. Which was why they had fallen into old behavior patterns and started to use the buddy system.

Modo would pair up with Hanna during study hall and math class, and Throttle would pair up with her during gym and history and english class. And Vinny would take care of her for the remainder of the day until they all met up again. Then they would start all over again the next day. Or at least that was the unspoken plan between the three brothers.

They kept it _unspoken_ due to the fact that they didn't want to offend Hanna if she should somehow overhear them whispering to each other as she walked them through the school stopping at random places to tell them where they were and what the particular place they were at now, was for.

They weren't really listening though.

They were checking each other's schedules and planning to keep Hanna well within their sights to make sure that she didn't get into any trouble. And they didn't kid themselves, they knew that they couldn't keep her out of trouble all the time, but they could damn sure give it a try.

They were in the middle of their planning when the bell rang, startling them almost as much as the sudden swarm of human kids that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Vinny screamed as he was seperated from his brothers by wave after wave of people while they held onto Hanna to make sure that she didn't get seperated from them while wondering if they were ever going to see Vinny again.

Hanna turned herself in their grip to look at them and blinked at the freaked out looks on their faces. The guys looked like they'd never been seen an early morning school swarm before. She reached up and put one hand against Modo's cheek and the other against one of Throttle's cheeks to gain their attention then once she had it she dropped her hands and signed.

**It's okay. This is normal. Class will start in another second or so. **

"Alright." Modo said as he wrapped an arm around Hanna's shoulders and pulled her a little bit closer when several kids running by bumped into her and nearly caused her to fall. Throttle's tail snaked out for a second and wrapped around the ankle of one kid and gave a slight jerk. Yanking the kid's feet right out from under him before the tan mouse wrapped his tail back around his hips as he smirked a little bit when the kid started screaming like a baby.

Modo gave Throttle a disapproving look, wiping the smirk off of his face as Modo asked Hanna if they would ever see Vinny again. Once assured that no real harm had been done to him and that they would see him again the elder teen sighed in relief and let the girl go since the swarm had thinned out a little bit and there wasn't as many people running every which way through the halls.

"Okay Hanna, show us to class. Maybe we'll see Vinny there." Hanna nodded her head and started walking again, heading towards building B where their homeroom was located.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna led them into the classroom just as Vinny walked up to the door looking a mite haggard, his clothing disheveled, and his fur was standing on end as he looked at them like he wanted to cry.

Modo reached out and put a hand on one of Vinny's shoulders and gave his bro a small squeeze and made a soft cooing sound to comfort his brother. WhileThrottle grabbed a seat nearest to the window at one of the empty desks and glared at any human that came over to sit in the extra three that he was saving for his brothers and Hanna.

Vinny took the desk right behind Throttle and Modo took the fourth one back, leaving only one more desk open and they expected Hanna to sit in it. Hanna however signed that she'd see them in an hour and started to leave when Throttle snagged her around the waist with his tail and pulled her back and around the desk he was seated at until she found herself in his lap.

Vinny leaned forward and asked in a hushed tone, "Where were you going?"

Hanna looked at him and started to sign that she wasn't in their homeroom but instead thought it would be best to show them her schedual. She pulled out the neatly folded paper in her jacket pocket and unfolded it and was a little startled when Throttle snatched it from her and looked it over before making a low growling sound and handed the paper off to Vinny who looked it over and got a dark look on his face before handing it back to Modo who finally said, "Well, this won't do."

Hanna blinked at the smokey grey mouse as he leaned forward in his seat and handed her back the paper as he said, "Change classes." Hanna blinked at him again, a peculiar expression crossing her pretty face as she signed, **_What?_ **

Modo sighed and moved out of his seat to kneel in front of Hanna and took her small hands in his. "Change classes. According to your schedual you have only three classes with at least all of us. That isn't good enough. Change classes so that we're in the same place all at once."

Hanna hesitated for a moment then carefully slipped her hands from Modo's grasp and signed, **_Why?_ **

"Because we want you with us."

**_That doesn't really answer my question, Modo. Why do you want me in class with you?_ **Hanna asked with a puzzled look.

"It's because you're defenseless, Hanna-" Throttle said, cutting Modo's next words off. Hanna turned her head to look at the tan colored alien and frowned, still not understanding. Throttle sighed. Jeez, what was with human's that they didn't even understand the basic fundemental's of protecting the species. "Okay let me try this another way. Where we're from there are litterally only three or four women and a small handful of children."

"Our species is on the brink of dying out because of this. So because there are so few, we started a system to protect them because even the loss of one could devastate our race. _You _are a girl. One that can't speak. This is worrying to us. So as a protective measure we've decided to watch you and keep you out of trouble like we would with our females. Do you get it now?"

**_Sounds like a serious guy thing. And you're jumping to conclusions in thinking that I can't defend myself. I took kick boxing and karate for five years. I can take care of myself just fine. _**

"The point isn't that you can't take care of yourself Hanna. The point is that with us around, you wouldn't have too." Modo said gently as Vinny leaned forward in his seat a little bit and asked in a tentative tone.

"You're not mad at us are you?"

**_No. I'm not mad at you. Technically your reasoning is sound. And because it's a learned behavior then getting mad is pointless. But it's a little insulting that you think I'm weak. _**

"Doll, we don't think you're weak. Not in the conventinal sense. We would just be more comfortable if you were where we could see you." Throttle said as he mussed her hair. She swatted at his hand and he laughed softly and dropped it away from her head and let her up as Modo moved back a little bit.

**_That is somewhat understandable but I'm not one of your woman. I'm a human-_ **The bell for class rang and she sighed. **_And now I'm late for class._**Hanna said as she started walking. The three brothers bristled and started to get up, intent on grabbing her and sitting on her if they had too but she was already out the door as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class!"

Everyone but the three over by the window groaned. Throttle, Vinny and Modo just sat down and decided to bide their time until the bell. Then they would go after Hanna and make her change her classes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hanna walked into her classroom two minutes after the bell had rung and unceremoniously threw her backpack onto the floor and stomped on it _violently_ as her lips drew back from her teeth in a silent snarl, unaware of her classmates and teacher all staring at her wide eyed in shock. _Stupid boys! Stupid egotistical morons! _She thought darkly as she stomped on her backpack a few more times before grinding her heel into one of her school books, visualising that it was Throttle, Modo and Vinny's stomaches or something.

Those stupid boys acted like she was some simpering ninny from the raunchy romance novels she liked to read on the weekends when she was done with her homework. Dammit she had worked hard after the accident to become independent!

She had nearly killed herself learning to live without her voice and re learning how to communicate. And then to top it all off she had been enrolled by her parents in kick boxing classes, and karate classes to keep her from being defenseless again people who would single her out and try to hurt her.

She'd done everything that she possibly could to make herself less weak. And in an instant those three _idiots_ had taken one look at her and decided that because she was a girl, and couldn't speak- that she was far too weak to be left to her own vices. They believed her incapable of doing anything to protect herself if the need should arise.

She stomped on her bookbag, again, this time grinding her heel into the hard cover of one of her school books. Wishing that it was the three assigned to her that she was stomping on.

She felt the air behind her stir and caught the subtle scent of lavender perfume and turned her head and blinked when she saw her teacher standing there with a concerned look on her face. "Hanna, dear, is everything okay?"

Hanna opened her mouth as if to answer her, then closed it when she remembered that she couldn't speak and her teacher wouldn't hear her anyways and quickly signed, **_Aside from being so mad I could spit... I'm_ _fine_. **Her teacher looked like she wanted to ask something else but instead she just nodded and indicated with her hand that Hanna should take her seat.

She did, kicking her bookbag all the way to her desk in an effort to vent the rest of her frustration before flopping down in her seat and glaring at everyone in the room.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Throttle's fingers drummed on his desk as he glanced at the clock hanging above the long white board behind the teacher's desk. His mind calculating how long it had been since Hana had been away from himself and his bros. Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes had passed already and his mind was awhirl with different scenarios.

All of them ending with little Hanna winding up dead in a gutter somewhere where they probably wouldn't find her.

Behind him, Modo let out an barely audible growl of frustration as he snapped his ink pen into two and then looking down at his ink covered hand in disgust and wiped it on the paper he'd been scribbling on.

Behind him, Vinny was practically vibrating with anxiety. His hands tightly gripping the underside of his desk while he rocked himself with such force that his desk was hitting the wall in a steady, yet annoying, clicking rhythem.

Modo dropped his head down to lay it on his desk and immediately had to lift it again when the action put a painful strain on his spine. "How much longer?" Vinny hissed to himself, his eyes on the clock. A small frown marring his face.

"Forty five minutes." Throttle said to himself and nearly jumped out of his skin when Modo let out another, louder growl this time before snapping.

"Fucking Christ! She could already be dead-"

"Excuse me-" The three automatically went quiet and turned their heads to look at the elderly man standing just a few feet away from them with his arms crossed over his chest. "But you three have been disruppting my class ever since it started. Now I know that you're new here, and things were probably done differently on your planet- But here on Earth, when you walk through that door and the bell rings, you _will_ be quiet and pay attention or you will fail your classes. Now do you think you can _shut up_ so the others in the class can learn something?"

"Will it help time pass more quickly?" Vinny asked in an irritated tone, taking the teacher aback by his audacity. The man sputtered for a moment, trying to grasp the fact that one of his new students had just sassed him in front of everyone else. But he inevitably recovered from his sputtering and snarled,

"Detention! All three of you! Get your things and go to the main office now!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Detention...on our first day no less. I wonder what's expected of us." Throttle spat in an angry tone from his seat next to his brothers, both of whom had adopted bored looks for the moment.

They had no clue what to expect in detention, but they imagined that it was similar to being in detention on the base back on Mars. And that wasn't good. Not at all.

Especially since the detention cells were specifically set up to break you. And it's guards were specifically trained to help things along with beatings and such. So hearing that they had earned some time in a detention cell of any kind, even here on Earth, was _terrifying_ to the three though they managed to hide it well.

"Think they have a way to track us if we make a run for it?" Modo asked as he looked around the office. Throttle and Vinny did the same, noting that there was all of two people there and looked at each other as if to say, _'What the hell?' _Did the people in the office really expect them to just sit there and patiently wait for someone to throw their asses in the brig or something?

Fuck no.

Not them.

_Never them_.

Reaching down the three grabbed their things and quietly stood and slunk out of the office without anyone noticing them.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The sixth bell rang, indicating that the last class of the day was about to start. But Hanna didn't care about that. Hell, she wasn't even excited about it like she normally did. All she could care about at the moment was that she hadn't met up with the others for any of their other classes and she didn't know why.

She'd skipped two classes pluse lunch to look for them, but to no avail. They didn't seem to be anywhere on campus grounds. And that worried her. It worried her a lot.

She was walking to the nearest door with her Science book in her hands, resigning herself to the walk half way across campus to where the Science building was. It was beautiful outside this afternoon. The sky was sunny and clear and the there was a slight breeze.

She was walking under an oak tree when something dropped down in front of her and curved around her waist and was suddenly jerked her off of her feet and into the tree. Startled by the aggressive action she dropped her book and was about to go into hysterics when she came face to muzzle with Modo.

"Sorry for the scare-" He said softly as she realized that the thing wrapped around her was his tail as he set her down on the tree branch next to him where Throttle was using his tail to hang upside down. Hanna took a moment or so to collect herself.

Her expression shifting from being relieved to, 'I want to take you all out back and beat you with a stick.'

"Are you alright Hanna?" Modo finally asked as Throttle swung himself back up so that he was no longer hanging upside down and Hanna was struck by the sheer amount of ease it seemed to take him to right himself. It was as if he wasn't even trying.

Where as if she tried hanging upside down...she'd likely either get too scared to move or fall on her head. Possibly breaking her neck in the process. And wouldn't the buys be upset about that. She thought sarcastically as she felt a gloved palm against the side of her face, jolting her out of her thoughts and almost causing her to fall out of the tree.

An arm locked around her waist as two tails wound around her arms, tightening to the point of pain as she was set back on the tree branch and felt someone pull her back against them and turned her head to see Vinny, Modo and Throttle had all moved in closer to her and were eyeing her with worried looks on their faces. "Are you okay?" Vinny asked and she gave them an slightly nervous smile and signed,

**_I'm good, considering. You?_ **

The three echanged looks for a moment before Modo replied in a dark tone, "We've been better."

Curious to know what had reduced the three to hiding in a tree. **_What's wrong?_ **She asked, wondering if someone had already started picking on them or something. Somehow she doubted that there was anyone in the school intimidating enough to send the three of them into hiding up a tree. But it couldn't hurt anything to ask, right?

"We got detention..." Vinny said almost sullenly as he leaned back against the tree trunk.

Hanna blinked at them, her mind blank for a moment before she signed, **_Yeah, so?_ **

The three were quiet for a moment, confused by her attitude before Throttle asked in a low tone laced with curiosity. "Have you ever been put in detention before?" Hanna's lips twitched in amusement as she nodded her head, missing the looks of horror on each of their faces as she quickly signed, **_They expect total silence. And depending on how long you're supposed to be in there- they let you out for gym, lunch and so on. So it isn't so bad. Just dreadfully boring. _**

The horrified looks changed to leery and Vinny asked in a small almost child like tone, "Really? So they aren't going to beat us, starve us or anything else like that?" Hanna blinked at his question and got a funny look on her face and asked, **_Why would anyone do that? What you're describing are forms of torture._**

"Yeah well, that's what you get when you're thrown in the brig." Throttle said darkly as he reached out and patted Vinny on the arm in an effort to sooth him as Hanna gaped at him.

Good lord what did their people do to them?


End file.
